chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/Chat Links that are Banned
If you're wondering what links are banned from being posted anywhere ''excluding this page, ''they will be placed here for reference, it is advised that you do not click these links unless you're brave enough to do so, PC is the only acceptable use, that is, as long at you don't start posting it in main, if the other user is upset by your link, you must apologize, and the link should not be posted again. If you have a link, post it in the comments and post a DESCRIPTION of what is behind to the link. Also, posting any redirects, tinyurls, bitlies, etc. will get you banned from chat for two hours for an attempt at rule evasion. Once again, these links are not for exhibition and are only for reference, click these at your very own risk. *www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLicfr1AYfo **With this link, all induvidual K-Fee Commercials, AKA, Scary Car, are not to be posted in main chat, wikispace, or a vulnerable person in PC *www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/kikia **You can pretty much call this the first of thousands. There is a build up to this one, the ending of which shows a ghost woman from Fatal Frame, and says "Kikia", it doesn't loop. *www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/whatswrong **This was made quite early in Flash so it was very misleading, waiting for too long will have a ghost woman clawing at her own deformed face for a short time. *www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/good **There's nothing good about it, the name is really Good Intentions, shows happy pictures, before one screamer photo, the same as Kikia, then many pictures of murders and monsters, as well as more scary and unpleasant things, when it seems it's all over, another screamer will show. *www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/subliminal **They call this the scariest thing on the internet, so it's best advised that if you do track the link onto your address bar to see for yourself you come prepared. The build up to the screamer is the Lord's Prayer, followed after by 'several '''screamer images, a few of which are not fake, such as babies with Harlequin Syndrome. *www.winterrowd.com/maze/ **This one is the Scary Maze Game, so it's likely that you've heard of it at first notice. If not, you complete three mazes, losing on the third or completing it will show Reagan from The Exorcist and make a bloodcurling scream. ***www.winterrowd.com/afvmaze/ This link is banned too, this is the modified version for America's Funniest Home Videos, which uses the picture from the second albinoblacksheep "whatswrong" link. *www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/steadyhand2 **A very similar game to Scary Maze, also advised along with the other links, that you do not click, *www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/waldo.php **Seemingly legitimiate Where's Waldo comic, however after around one minute, Pazuzu from the Exorcist's face will pop up with a loud scream ***www.superlaugh.com/1/waldo.htm an alternate version with the face from "whatswrong" with minor adjustments. ****Interesting Note: Waldo is not in either of these, but Odlaw and Wenda are. *www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/halloween **Chris the Jack'O'Lantern is a crudely animated flash, that includes the jack o'lantern explaining why he does not like the Halloween that will fall on a Sunday, before he says his reason, a rather scary smiling ghost face will appear ***Along with this, linking any other Chris the Jack O'Lantern movies is prohibited. ****Interesting Note: The animation is hinted to be set and created in 2004 as Chris' comments state. The animation was around before 2010. *www.winterrowd.com/jinglebells/ **Plays normally first, then reversed, during the 3/4 mark of the reverse excerpt, heavy breathing is heard, then the screamer ensues, afterwards, the text "Hmm... It sounds slightly different in reverse. Hidden message? Who knows? I'm a b*d? Yes." appears at the end. *www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/sajjad.php **Shows Stonehenge while playing Pakistani Pop Artist Sajjad Ali's music, text appears over Stonehenge describing the music, afterwards, Romanised Hindi appears and a banshee flies at the screen, covering Stonehenge. ***Interesting Note: The scream is the same as that in "What's Wrong with this Picture?" *www.suriyanto.net/special/ **Asks you to find three differences between two pictures. After a short while, a picture of a vampire woman from the movie Fright Night suddenly appears, zooming in and out a few times over a long scream. In reality, both pictures are the same, no difference, similar to the gimmick used in the Where's Waldo screamer. ***Interesting Note: The ending is a picture of SpongeBob and the sound of Spongebob laughing. *www.winterrowd.com/swearing-baby/ **Babies saying their first words, when are they not cute and harmless! Now, I guess, before the baby "swears", it's head turns big and blue before letting out a high pitched, distorted scream. *www.winterrowd.com/dancing-girl/ **Little Dancing Girl is a video of a cute little girl dancing down a hallway, several seconds after she dances off screen, a red demon woman jumps up with a powerful scream. ***Interesting Note: The TV on the side of the screen is static, through the whole video. *www.kontraband.com/show/show.asp?ID=2320&CAT=games&NSFW=0&rtn=search-2320&Keywords=spooky%20ro **The name pretty much says it, escape the spooky room, indeed. Try to escape a creepy room by finding an item to escape. However, clicking on anything has no effect at all and, after about half a minute, a creepy shadow is shown moving across the floor. Upon waiting a few more seconds, a rather scary picture of a deformed person's face leaps onto the screen, accompanied by a woman screaming. ***Interesting Note: Possibly based on www.fasco-csc.com/works/crimson/crimson_e.php *www.winterrowd.com/ghostchair/ **Another notable one, but also quite underground at the same time, shows a room with a rocking chair, green lighting, and a bunch of toys. After a while, the chair starts rocking on its own, then Exorcist girl quickly crawls up to the camera a few seconds later with a distorted and echoing scream. ***There's obviously another image version, as always. The link is szworld.net/CaughtOnTape/Ghost1.html *www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/47612 **(Remember the Portal View numbers on Newgrounds ones, compare them!) ***Clock Crew Quiz is a Newgrounds flash based on the Macromedia Flash Series of which started with Strawberry Clock, he is the answer to every question, the other choices are Tom Fulp, Josh Bedn, and George Bush, yup. Third Question: Who is from Canada? Immediately after the question is revealed, an image of a distorted woman's face will appear with a scream. *www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/294974 **Meaning of Life 2006? You shouldn't believe this anyway. Goes into philosophy and meanings, before the screamer comes up, which is a picture of a woman's skull that's boiling in a gorey goo-like substance appears accompanied with a continuously looping scream., also, one of the notable screamer lures is that it ''apologises for the '''quiet '''music rip. *www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/464999 **"3D Practice" is a Newgrounds animation that shows a few 3D animations. at the end, a hideous bloody green zombie face pops up with a horrifying scream. ***Interesting Note: Rated E, to lure more Newgrounds users and anony-goers. *www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPadE6txI_Q **Mainly to scare the living daylights out of drunk people or high people, shows a picture of the sun smiling, then pictures of SpongeBob, while the Best Day Ever song plays, before showing a flurry of disturbing images pops up, along with a loud roar noise. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fuH_26nWoo&feature=channel_video_title **The full link was provided because this is still under discussion. It shows a pretty 18 year old getting ready to tan (stripping down to a bikini, putting on tanning lotion, etc.). Then she turns on the tanning bed. She then sits on the edge of the tanning bed and puts tanning lotion on her leg, but then the top lid of the tanning bed closes quickly (kind of like a Venus flytrap) and distorts her body, but with no blood. It cuts off to a message saying "Tanning can kill you". Finally, it goes back to the video and electric sparks come out of the tanning bed. ***Interesting Note: This was referenced in BIONICLE Heroes with the Piraka Sun Lounger, except with a lawn chair. *www.optillusions.com/dp/1-51.htm **You can't really trust Optical Illusions on the internet nowadays. Can you? Anyway, it's surprisingly not a video or a flash file, it is an animated GIF. A normal messy room is shown, and the instructions tell you to watch closely at the blue sack hanged on the door for about one minute, the time to figure out what's wrong on this room. After 60 seconds a picture of a blurred lady ghost appears from the door toward you before disappearing really fast. No scream but the sudden appearance is quite (hence the title) freaky. *www.ebaumsworld.com/games/play/305521/ **Tries to tell you an hour of your death, it's automatically set to Heart Attack, then afterwards it will roll off what day where you die and a clown wearing glasses appears with a scream. This is not the scariest part, oh no, there is a button that says "find out your real death date", once you click it, an explicit photo of a bleeding deformed person vomiting appears with an even louder scream. After the picture disappears, text appears saying you've been "sabotaged", while saying this, an animated ninja falls to the bottom of the screen. Category:Blog posts